


[Podfic] And She Only Look Like You In A Certain Kind Of Light

by twtd



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: A podfic of And She Only Look Like You In A Certain Kind Of LightFor someone locked away in a castle, Hecate has a lot of friends. As Pippa helps her get more and more accustomed to the outside world, she becomes more and more confused by Hecate's relationships with these women.
Relationships: Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch)
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic] And She Only Look Like You In A Certain Kind Of Light

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And She Only Looks Like You in a Certain Kind of Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282896) by [twtd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd). 



> Thanks for listening!

A link to the podfic on anchor.fm:

[And She Only Looks Like You In A Certain Kind Of Light](https://anchor.fm/TWWpodfic/episodes/And-She-Only-Looks-Like-You-In-A-Certain-Kind-Of-Light-Teen-and-up-ecu7qg)


End file.
